1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polychloroprene latex, a rubber composition, and a dip-molded article. More specifically, it relates to a polychloroprene latex and a rubber composition used in dip molding and a dip-molded article prepared by using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Polychloroprene latexes, which are superior in mechanical strength, weather resistance, heat resistance, chemical resistance and others, have been used in various applications including dip-molded articles, textile processing agents, paper-coating agents, adhesives, bonding agents, high-elasticity asphalts (modified asphalts) and high-elasticity cements. In particular among dip-molded articles, polychloroprene latexes have been used as the primary raw material for various gloves for example for domestic, industrial, and medical uses (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
There was reported a polychloroprene latex for gloves, in which the 2-chloro-1,3-butadiene content and the 2,3-dichloro-1,3-butadiene content in the raw monomers are adjusted in particular ranges for improvement of the balance among stability of flexibility over time, tensile strength, and tensile elongation (see Patent Document 2). There were also proposed a polychloroprene latex for gloves, in which the monomer composition thereof, the tetrahydrofuran-insoluble matter content of the polymer, and the crystallization rate R are controlled in particular ranges (see Patent Document 3) and a chloroprene polymer latex for production of vulcanized rubbers, in which the 1 mass % toluene-insoluble matter content of the chloroprene polymer is adjusted in a particular range (see Patent Document 4).